Beware: This is no FAIRYTALE!
by tealana
Summary: Ever had that feeling that something always overshadowed your past only to follow into the present? This will a AU/AD fiction based on real life events which may appear more like fiction than actual real events. anyway, I shall leave that up to you, as you have a choice to read or leave. if do choose to read, I say this "you were warned! and don't try this at home under any reason.
1. author note

Please note, I don't own the characters of TMNT multiverse as they belong kevin Eastman and peter laird, mirage, nick etc. but this will be around the 2003 2k3 series where april's sister is mentioned for one episode when rescuing august o'neil. But I will change it as my own for this story. This is based on TRUE LIFE events in my younger years; during my teens and early adulthood. This will be around supernatural experience I have been involved during the ages of 14, 21 and 23. Which I almost lost my own child when present of others dabbling what they should never played with, despite I didn't participate the ritual only watched and stood guard as I did warn them which later result of me becoming hated and I had to move away from home and begun a relationship with someone that I am now divorced but that is another story to share and tell. But these will be some parts on how it become to be as I tell this one. There will be past and present scenes crossing over in this story but that how I will tell it because the past scenes will be in italics aka flashbacks inbetween the present scenes in each chapter; not sure how this story will go for but to me it is short because the events were only short time events in meaning only were one day occurences. As i've mentioned of when they happened during the ages I was.

If you are feeling scared; you should be because no good never ever comes from the Ouija board. No matter the reason. No matter how experienced you may be in the art of the craft even those who know the difference can get hurt. Beware of what you fully don't understand or have knowledge to touch what shouldn't. I strongly advise not to dabble with the Ouija bouard, never participate and walk away. Dabbling don't make you popular or whatever reason for fun it only shows how silly you are.

Believe men, I know what I am saying as this is something that should never be ignored even by someone who knows better than most that has been alienated because I chose not to participate and had warned others not to dabble with something they have no idea, no understanding or maturity to comprehend to handle what consequences may follow.

As mikey say which he recited the line from the horror movie he watched in the episode, notes from the underground I believe it is. "never seen anything like it and perhaps it was something that man was never meant to tamper with.

Onward to the first chapter, the prologue is set to begin. I do hope you will take this ride very seriously and never heed the warning I share in this story as it is 100% true. Questions are welcome, criticism or empty flames are not.

I believe scepticism is nothing more than ignorance. As been ignorant to what don't understand, is not golden as been ignorant and sceptic is what evil thrives on. As why so many fall victim to the darkness especially what steps through the doors that are opened by those whom dabble with what they think are nothing but a game. If only these people knew how wrong they are but their fate always the same as others before them.

Anyway onward to the prologue.


	2. prologue

**A/N: This chapter begins when I was fourteen years old and what I never thought exist. But I will also mention about when I was 8 years old. So this may appear strange because how I will describe this may become more fiction than what I am going to share. You have a choice not to join me in the ride and not to read which I will respect your decision. But I ask strongly that you take what is shared here to be taken very seriously as you never know, possibly one day it just may save your very life. I know it has for me, many times. I also will create a OC to roleplay as me, because in truth I don't think you'd believe me If had used my own name as the character for this prologue Anyway onward to the prologue.**

 **Prologue**

 _ **~Whoever said, been smart is cowardly? Retreating from what you don't understand is the far most intelligent decision to make and to retreat, don't make you a coward. Only live long enough to fight another day.~ tammy ryan; 16.8.2015**_

 _June, 1996_

The day was cold, and boring just like any other day. It was the day of language test for Spanish and was such a bore. Learning a different language was exciting if had no distractions from those that did not wish to learn as they other intentions and plans in mind. One of them was to bully others those who chose to learn and that victim for their torturous taunts was a young girl with a promising future that seem more than a dream but that changed when three girls invited her to join in what they called the 'future husband or future boyfriend Ouija board'.

Of course this had intrigued the girl but something had eered at her very soul but she ignored it as weren't sure of the supernatural topic, not yet anyway.

It was not until they begun to play, or begun to ask questions of whom they hoped to be their boyfriend or husband with exact description of hair color, eye color, nationality, age, personality, interests, dislikes, likes, hobbies etc etc.

It was not until the girl placed her finger on the pen when it all begun to make sense to her when she was told if didn't participate that they would place a curse on her. Not sure what curses were, she did as told and participated.

Trembling sweat begun to form within the lines of her hair and silent gulped when she felt a shivering cold feeling creep up her spine as when she lost all concentration and saw what she had six years before while her finger was glued to the pen and trapped beneath the other girls fingers as they snickered and teased. Which she could hear even been, vaguely visited by something that only she could sense.

The memory of her past, flooded her mind's eye as she told herself for six long years that was nothing but a dream, a nightmare in fact as that's what she was told by her mother when ran into her parents room as a child, screaming and crying in hysterics.

" _Mummy, daddy. A shadow man is going to eat me!"_ Seras cried hysterically, frightened with endless streams of hot frightened tears that covered her tiny child-like freckled face. "Another one? It was just a dream, a nightmare. Go back to bed, sweetheart." Her mother yawned and assured her. "But the scary shadow man is standing at the end of my bed, mummy." Seras cried, sniffling.

"Honey, take seras back to her bed and shoo the bad man away." Her mother asked, the tired snoring then grunt annoyed father as he slowly got up and walked with his daughter to her bedroom and assured to shoo the man away but this didn't change as she was still frightened and crying. "Ok, mate out you go or I'll plummel ya pal. Go shoo." Picking his daughter up and tucked into bed and kissed her forehead. "Try to go to sleep please, seras. You are a big girl now. Night night, muffin." Gently patted her tiny head then left the room but left the hallway light on and crawled back into bed himself. Seras was still frightened as she could see the shadow figure and pulled the covers over her head to try to go to sleep which she had cried herself to sleep but the following morning had awoken, in wet pyjamas.

Getting up and stripped out of the clothes, and tried to start herself a bath which her mother came in and saw her then said. "Why are you nude, seras?"

Seras blankly looked to the floor and answered, worried she would be in trouble. "I wet my bed, mummy." Her mother sighed and made a warm bath, and said. "No more bed wetting, honey. You are a big girl now. And have to set a example as you have little brother that looks up to you. If need to go potty, you are just one foot away from the bathroom."

"But mummy I saw the bad man in the lounge room and he said my name." seras told her mother. Her mother sighed again. "There is no bad man, seras. You were dreaming."

Seras remained silent and sat in the tub until the water finally filled then begun to wash herself as her mother left her after turning the taps off. Seeing the shadow man was the scariest thing for any child to see but in seras's case, it was a troll.

A troll that knew her name and she couldn't understand why.

The memory faded as she screamed which had the other girls laughing at her while huddling in the corner of the room in fear. And startled the teacher as the bell rang for the next class to commence.

"What a wimp." One girl said as the other two joined in the torture and laughed then left the foyer. The teacher, Ms Fambrook. Tried to comfort seras as she appeared to almost had wet herself but luckily hadn't then comforted the girl and walked to the room as they remaining students left and wondered what had just happened as they were baffled and oddly curious but confused.

"Seras what happened in the foyer?" ms Fambrook asked. Seras sat in silence for a few moments and twindled her thumbs. The teacher sighed and said. "If you don't tell me, I cant help you." Seras looked up and replied. "If I tell you, I will be bullied and kicked out of school. It wasn't my idea to play it ms fambrook. Honest."

Ms fambrook gazed to seras in worrying concern and placed her hand on seras's shoulder and assured her once more. "I am not here to judge or allow anyone to bully you if you tell the truth. I just want to know what had you huddled in the corner is all."

Seras rubbed the upper form of her arm and softly answered, explaining about the paper made Ouija board page that was used and what the other girls said if she didn't participate. This had worried the teacher and went out to find the paper and read exactly what was on it. "Come on, seras. Grab your bag, we are going to the principal's office and inform her about this."

Seras looked up with trembling gaze as tears covered her cheeks. Ms fambrook handed a tissue and told her. "You will not be in any trouble, just tell the principal exactly what you told me and we will get to the bottom of this." Wiping the tears away, and nodded with a soft reply that sounded like a mouse's whisper. "Ok."

****  
~to be continued in chapter one …

I know this is a short prologue but I am aiming for what your thoughts on this would be as, I already know what the reviews may when you all read this. But I want to let you know this is not for profit but as a warning. Don't dabble with whatever you have no idea about something that you don't feel comfortable with and don't allow anyone bully you to participate in something you don't think is a good idea to dabble with either.

Be smart and stay safe. If others want to dabble with something that will get them into trouble and do mean serious trouble, leave them to it they shall learn the hard way in time. Anyway onward to the next chapter where we will see how the O'Neil clan faces challenges in finding a lost member that some give up hope but only one still searches with the help of her good friend, Donatello. But that is far later when she decides to use a Ouija board in searching for him instead before discovering that the puzzle cube is in a dusty box that thought to be burned the fire but only forgotten. Read and review, tootles. ;)


	3. chapter 1

**A/N: we are going to place where the O'Neil clan during that same timeline where Seras encountered something frightening but too scared to share. Onward to the following chapter.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **~No matter how adventurous you can be or are, ought to be wise on what route you take. As each of us have a destiny, and a path to walk.~ tammy ryan; 16.8.2015**_

Professor August O'Neil has always been known to his family as the always coming and going, adventurous and thrill seeker. But then, who doesn't have of these rare creatures in their family?

 _Families are like fudge…mostly sweet with a few nuts._ But in this case, August O'Neil is a realist type. Considered as nutty sometimes as his fellow collegues would comment which he would laugh off the label and continue on his merry way and prove what theory he had, which usually leaves him in the centre of envious onlookers.

"Hey augie." One called as he turned around and looked back, with a adventurous smile. "Oh hey, long time no see." August would reply, smiling and carrying a load of his paper work that he is working on new project to venture to proof his theory about time travel and alter dimension. "You can say that again, augie." Bruce laughed as augie said before he could ask his question. "Alright I will then, long time no see."

"Always the kidder, augie." Bruce commented and continued. "Anyway, what are you working on this time?"

"Time travel and alter dimension." August answered. "Thought that was covered?" Bruce stated, confused but curious. "There is still a lot of what we don't understand or truly know about the unknown, bruce."

"I'd be lieing if I said _indeed_ but curious as what you may have discovered. Want some help?" bruce offered. August shook his head and waved his hand gently. "Nah, I think I will be ok."

"Alright, don't forget. I am here when you need help." Bruce assured him, with a smile. August smiled and continued on as bruce went his way.

****  
Later that evening, August O'Neil continued with his findings and searched for other information to back up his theories then he believed to have found the exact item to his work. But never realised or suspect when finding the item that he would disappear with a flash of bright light when opening the door to another dimension with a twist then turn of a puzzle that would leave endless questions that will linger unanswered. That is if he had found the puzzle first which he had and it is only a matter of time, having it within his grasp.

"Hm, such a strange puzzle indeed." August commented as he marvelling gazed onto the item in his hand. Before he could figure the puzzle, his niece had interrupted him as she came down to give some warm food. "Uncle augie, mom asked me to give you this before it gets cold."

Smiled graciously as he placed his hand unto april's head and said. "Thankyou april, always the good girl. Where is your mother anyway?"

"Upstairs cooking dessert." She answered, smiling. "I bet it is cream and caramel sponge cake." He said, taking the tray. April nodded and said with glee. "Yup, but this time with jam."

"Oh yummy. Tell mummy to add in extra strawberry jam for me."

"Kay." April ran upstairs as august watched and smiled, realising how lucky he was to have a wonderful niece. Let alone two, nieces. Taking his seat and ate his food, before returning to his work and figure the whereabouts of the puzzle he had discovered in his research.

Shortly afterwards, young April returned with the cake as her mother just made for him and placed beside him. "What are you working on uncle?" she asked.

Immediately put the paper away, and turned to her with a smile. "Not sure yet, April. Come on, lets go back upstairs and enjoy the cake." She nodded happily and together they returned upstairs.

****  
The following morning, April wanted to see her uncle off but he had already left on his next adventure so she shrugged it off and knew she will be seeing him again soon with new present from his adventures. Robyn was still alittle young to understand why uncle augie was always coming and going. But then, loved the presents that he'd return with.

Grabbing her bag as her bus was expected to arrive as she rushed out to the kitchen and grabbed a apple with a cookie and lunch as he mother said, behind her as she dried her hands and watched her rush out the door. "Have a good day at school, April."

"I will mom. Bye robyn bye daddy." She called back, saying her farewell as she rushed to the bus. "Bye april, study hard." Her father said, with a proud smile that hid a illness that his family didn't know about. "You ok dear?" Mrs O'Neil asked, worried. "Yes love, I am alright." Mr O'Neil replied.

Later…

April rushed in the door and went to see if her uncle had returned only to be waved with disappointment. Her parents noticed that she was becoming very disappointed the more he was away. And assured her that he will return with a new present from his adventure this had brought a smile to her face.

****  
Three months later, august returned and called out to his family as he carried in bags of presents from his adventures. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Both april and robyn bolted to their uncle and cried. "Uncle augie. We missed you!"

"Did you? I missed you girls too. I have presents for you both." Handing the big bags of gifts to the girls as they happily ran into the living room and opened them. "Where did you go this time augie?" Melissa O'Neil asked, smiling curiously. "South America." He answered. "Where is jono?"

Melissa's smile immediately changed to worrying glance. "He is upstairs, I think he is unwell. But you know how he is, too proud to admit that he is sick." August nodded understandably and answered. "Yes, I know. I'll talk to him."

"Thankyou, augie." Melissia hugged her brother gently as he returned the embrace. "Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles." Augie teased. "You meanie." She scoffed then chuckled as she lightly smacked his chest. August laughed.

As when Melissa went to make dinner, august went upstairs and spoke with jonathan as he was resting. "Hey, jono. How's things?"

"Not doing so well. Think got some kind of flu." He replied, with a brave smile. "A flu? You sure it isn't something else, jono?" august sat down. Jonathan nodded and answered. "I'm sure."

"Alright, how about some chicken soup?" he offered. Jonathan nodded accepting. August stood up, smiled warmly and left the room as jonathan begun to felt uneasy and begun to feel a tightening hold around his chest as august stepped down the stairs outside the bedroom. "How is he?" Melissa asked. "He seems, under the weather. Wants some chicken soup."

Melissa nodded. "I'll get some ready for him." August followed as she walked to the kitchen and said. "Want some roast beef?"

"God, roast beef yummo." He excitedly exclaimed and Melissa laughed as she handed the plate over as he happily ate the food just when Melissa dropped the spoon when hearing april cry out for her father then both bolted upstairs to the room.

"Jonathan?!" Melissa cried as she hurried to his side with april clinging to him as he tried to breathe. August called for paramedics without thinking any further as Melissa and april tried to help jonathan breathe. As robyn finally walked in the room and stood confused to what was happening.

****  
Jonathan O'Neil was taken to hospital for the night and tests were conducted immediately which had left the family wondering why this was happening and no doctor could answer except that he had a sudden heart attack and should be kept in bed until further notice. And that included no stress.

He was allowed to return home under careful watch until the tests returned with proper results if whether it was a heart attack or something else as it had the doctors baffled. Later that very evening, after all went to bed. August decided to resume with his research and study the puzzle cube he recently found on his last travel.

Twisting then turned the puzzle cube and suddenly he witnessed a bright light and disappeared, which the puzzle fell to the floor where he stood. It was not until the following morning that young april had went to see if her uncle may had fallen asleep and only found the puzzle cube on the floor.

Without a trace and no clues to his disappearance, April never gave up hope in finding her beloved and adventurous uncle. Days turned into weeks then turned into years; as the other members of the O'Neil clan had given up in the search after the 8th year but never gave up hoping or praying. Leaving a candle beside a framed photograph of him with a family prayer and temporary memorial in his honour, in case he may not return which waited to be permanently engraved.

" _Dearest August O'Neil,  
the beloved and brave and yet, adventurous spirit that we all adore and love.  
we pray for your safe return and hope you always remember we are waiting to welcome you home.  
Love always, your family."_

The young woman whom had turned 18, glanced upon the photograph, taking it down and gently held in her hands as she was warmly embraced by her frail and sickly father but showed no signs of any sickness which wore a brace face of calming sincerity and hope that he'd be around long enough to see his older brother, one last time before his own journey finally comes to a close. April returned the embrace as she shed two tears and said whispery as she sobbed lightly. "Uncle Augie isn't coming back, is he?"

Jonathan O'Neil sighed and answered, unsure of the answer. "I am not sure, april but I do know one thing, though."

"Oh? That is what, dad?" she asked, looking up to him. "I have faith, he will come home to us." April smiled and hugged him again then continued. "I hope so dad. I hope so." Standing closely in the doorway, with robyn was their worrying mother as she too prayed and hoped for the same but feared something may not go as hoped, eight years with the doctors continuously baffled to the condition that Jonathan is suffering from that had left a great mystery of as why he is always ill but shows to be healthy in appearance. "Time to rest, love. Wouldn't want another fainting spill like last time." Melissa assured with a warm smile, as he agreed and walked to their bedroom with his wife as they girls placed the photograph back.

"Will uncle augie come home?" robyn asked. "Yes, he will be coming home." April assured her sister and left the room, turning the light off.

****  
Six months went by and still no word or change but jonathan had passed away in his sleep. Showing no sign of what had been the cause of his death which left more unanswered questions as their mother mysteriously passed on shortly afterwards the death of their father. Surrounded by close friends and family as they said their goodbyes. April embraced her little sister; robyn as she assured her with kind words. "We will be ok, daddy and mom are always with us." Wiping the tears away, nodding but said nothing as she placed the two entwined white roses on the caskets then trailed their fingers along them. Lowering her gaze and said softly as her face was overshadowed by the veil she wore. "Bye dad, bye mom. We will miss you."

****  
to be continued in chapter two

What do you think? Four pages is the longest ive written in a long time for any story. And this one is going to be one that I am hoping will scare the wits out of you guys, thankyou for you severe loyalty as you are the best readers I ever had and will be reading your stories as well. I look forward to your updates and newly published stories in the near future. Anyway onward to the next chapter, read and review. Tootles. ;)


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: I said that seras was going to discover something that she was too scared to share in the last chapter but felt it may be too soon to add in as I didn't want to spoil the story before actually getting deeper into the storyline anwyays, onward to the following chapter.**

 _ **~It isn't wrong to be afraid, when there is much to be afraid of~ tammy ryan; 22.8.2015**_

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Some years later~**_

April was not expecting friends over as it was the day of her beloved uncle's disappearance and death anniversary of her parents. Sitting at the table, with both hands clamped around the brewing hot coffee mug that steamed with fresh coffee. A plate of coconut strawberry cookies that she just made were close by.

Looking through the family photo album, tears streamed down her cheeks as she missed her parents and unanswered questions still wavered in her thoughts. "Where have you gone, uncle augie?" she softly said, not realising footsteps approached her from downstairs. "April?" Donatello called, standing by the staircase which had her startled for a split second and quickly wiped the tears away then finally answered. "Oh, hi Donnie. I didn't hear you come in."

Walked to the table and took his seat then grabbed her hand, gently in his. "What is wrong?" she exhaled softly, taking her hand away and showed the purple clad terrapin. "Who am I looking at?" he asked. "This is my family." She told him

"Oh?" looking down to the photos and asked curiously. "What didn't you tell us about them?"

"Before meeting you guys, my family has this _curse_." April explained. "A curse?" Donatello repeated, with a confused glance then continued. "April, your family is not curse. Why would you think that?"

"My mother died first, accidently in a car accident not long before my father admitted he was sick and uncle augie always coming and going. Going on some new adventure and one day he disappeared. Then my father passed six months afterwards."

"Oh god, I'm sorry april."

"It's ok. Just want to find my uncle. He needs to know that my sister and I are still looking of him."

"We'll find him." Donatello pulled her in his embrace and assured her comforting. Accepting his comfort as suddenly the knock at the door, disturbed them. "I better go. See you later?" Donnie whispered. April nodded then the purple clad terrapin left out the downstairs, waving and finally she answered the door.

"Robyn. What are you doing?"

"Just came to see you. Is this a bad time? I thought I heard voices."

"No, you heard nothing. Put your bags in the bedroom and ill make some coffee." April insisted.

~few moments later~

Both april and robyn sat down on the couch, having a hot cup of coffee while having girl time together. "It has been lonely as my friends were over all the time and now, don't get to see them as much anymore."

"What about that Casey guy? How's he?"

"Casey is great, crazy as usual."

"Sis, I got check up on my email as I should be hearing about a job. Do you mind I use your computer for a minute?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

Robyn turned the computer on and entered her password to the email when the screen had blew up. "Um, april. Your computer has just blown."

"What? I only just that last week." April answered, not impressed. "Maybe it was a old model." Robyn commented. "Maybe, I'll call my friend later."

"I want to tell you something and unsure how you will react." Robyn begun then paused as she bit her lower lip lightly, with worry. "Tell me what robyn?" april answered curiously. "I have a friend that may be able to help us to find uncle augie and tell us why mum and daddy died too early."

April raised her brow, concerned and curious then she replied finally. "How? And who is this friend?"

"Elizabeth Conway." Robyn answered. "She can help us."

"I don't know, robyn. Are you sure that you are not been conned?" april told her, worried. "I'm sure, april. She showed me how to do it." Robyn confirmed. "Do what?" april asked.

"To contact the ghosts."

"That is just a con, robyn. She is most likely only after your money."

"If she can prove to you that she can, will you believe me then?"

April sighed, worried and finally said. "I don't think this is a good idea in finding uncle augie."

"Whatever."

*****  
Elsewhere, a dark brunette haired woman was leaving her apartment when she had recently lost her job in the local café just a few blocks away and luckily still had her second job in the spiritual shop known as the _Goddess emporium._ It was a full moon out and she knew all too well that when a full moon is up high, and glowing brightly but it was a very powerful moon indeed.

Just as she walked along, when finally left the doors of the apartment building. A cold shiver wavered over her. Rubbing her arms to warm herself but it didn't leave, the goosebumps arose and then finally realised that something was not quite right. Looking up to the moon and what she sensed was not good. Seras knew that she is going to be needed. But the question is, by whom and why.

~thirty minutes later~

Seras stepped out from the maroon curtain behind the register and was approached by a customer, asking about what book she could purchase. Following the rule of customer service but also remained aware of those whom walked in with certain intentions for what purposes the customer may be visiting the shop.

"Hey, I am looking for a book on divination." Customer asked. "Divination? Don't you mean scrying, love?" seras asked. "Um, uh yeah. Do you have it or not?" the customer was getting alittle rude. "No need to be rude, but here is the book." Scanning the barcode and said. "That will be $25, thankyou."

The customer handed the money over and left without saying thankyou. Seras sighed and commented to herself. " _Fool_."

"Don't worry, seras honey." Seras looked back to her grandmother, standing behind and sighed. "I'll try, nanna. But it sometimes makes me upset that they don't understand what they are reading or dabbling with."

"Some learn the hard way and some, you know." Seras nodded and answered. "I know, nanna. I know." The old woman, smiled and gently hugged seras then kissed her forehead. "Always remember, the light of good is always watching." Seras smiled and nodded. "I know nanna."

Hugging her grandmother once again, and opened her eyes then exhaled softly. "Bye nanna." The old woman smiled and turned away, before walking away then disappeared.

****  
Later that very evening, robyn's friend as she said that believed to able in helping them, had finally arrived. Inviting her inside and then she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Conway."

"April." She paused for a moment then resumed. "Coffee?" offering Elizabeth a cup and she nodded accepting. "Two sugars please."

"What is exactly your professional experience in the area?" april asked, handing the cup to her. "I have experience in the area of contacting ghosts and finding lost family members." She explained. "You must be patient with me and forgive me as I don't believe in what you are going to share."

"That is quite alright. I was like you until a friend showed me this and I never looked back."

April's inner intuition was telling her that this young woman was a con artist and didn't have what she was saying in the craft. "Oh I see, how long have you been in this whatever you call it?"

"Two years." Elizabeth answered. "Would you like me to demonstrate my power?"

"How about we do it another time." April insisted. "Ok. I think I should leave now as I have a cleansing to do in a hour. It was nice to meet you."

"Like wise." April smiled, showing her way. Then robyn immediately begun. "What was all that about?"

"What? She is not what she claims." April told her. "How do you know that april?" robyn hissed. "Robyn, I have a bad feeling about this woman. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I wont, Elizabeth is my friend and willing to help us."

"How long have you known this woman?" robyn glared blankly and then looked down to the floor as she sighed. "See my point, robyn. Can't just assume people is able to help us find out why our uncle disappeared and why our parents died so suddenly."

With a soft whisper reply, robyn finally spoke her apology then went to bed leaving april sighing with worry and frustrated as she leaned over the edge of the table.

*****  
~ to be continued in chapter three

Read and review. Tootles


End file.
